Habbit Heart
by Aimee Black
Summary: Ela era calma e fúria, uma força incontrolável mascarada pela mais perfeita doçura.


Disclaimer: Se você reconhece alguma coisa, certamente ela pertence ao G.R.R. Martin.

 **Habbit Heart**

(por Aimeé Black)

O jogo de luzes e sombras que passavam pelas copas das árvores criavam um mosaico adorável na pele ainda corada pelo esforço. Os lábios vermelhos permaneciam entreabertos, num sorriso que parecia brincar entre o malicioso e o satisfeito. Os cabelos acobreados escapavam em mechas teimosas aqui e acolá do coque frouxo. Repousava displicente sobre a capa negra do outro e, ainda que não estivesse dormindo, seus olhos estavam fechados e o rosto, sereno. Os longos cílios vermelhos pereciam exercer especial atração sobre seu companheiro, mas ele jamais ousaria toca-la. Ele apreciava os poucos instantes nos quais ela parecia ser acometida de uma paz sublime e não tencionaria jamais perturba-la.

Ele próprio permanecia deitado ao lado dela, parecendo existir somente para admira-la. Embora não tivesse traços particularmente feios, também não fora brindado com a graça da prima. Se para a ela as faces afogueadas davam certo charme, nele as manchas avermelhadas conferiam apenas um aspecto febril. A fina camisa branca desabotoada evidenciava o aspecto macilento da pele exposta e, assim como os cabelos negros grudados a pele pelo suor, davam a ele apenas um ar doentio.

Quando por fim ela abriu os olhos e se sentou, ele não pode conter um suspiro. Sabia que o momento se desfazia aos poucos na sua frente e tentar detê-la de nada adiantaria. Conformou-se, portanto, em assisti-la alinhar o corpete do vestido verde, puxando-o para o lugar e apertando as amarrações nas costas. Quando ela ajeitou as saias novamente em seu lugar, ele fez menção de pôr-se de pé para acompanha-la no regresso à Harrenhal. Não o agradava vê-la partir sozinha. No entanto, ela o interrompeu com apenas um gesto.

– Já não disse que não devemos ser vistos juntos, meu primo? Bem sabes que não é apropriado.

E com essas palavras ela o deixou na pequena clareira, a amargar a própria solidão.

* * *

A garotinha seguia o tutor aos pulos, num esforço para acompanhar os passos largos do homem. Ele, no entanto, não parecia notar – discursava, prolixo, a respeito de um assunto qualquer que parecia não chegar aos ouvidos dela ou do rapazinho que o seguia do outro lado. As duas crianças compunham um conjunto contrastante entre si, colocadas lado a lado como estavam: a menina não só era vestida como uma pequena princesa, mas parecia uma boneca, com os cachinhos ruivos impecavelmente arrumados; o garoto, mirrado e pálido, tinha ares de doença e se não fosse a boa qualidade das vestes e o fato de estar acompanhando o castelão de Harrenhal, poderia ser tomado facilmente como parte da criadagem.

O castelão, por sua vez, poderia ser considerado um espetáculo a parte: a figura horrenda que compunha parecia em tudo desafiar a beleza daquele dia de verão; o rosto talhado e desforme parecia ainda pior a claridade do sol e as vestes negras farfalhantes apenas fazia jus a alcunha de morcego pela qual os serviçais o tratavam pelas costas. As mãos, longas e cadavéricas, gesticulavam caricatamente, cobertas por longas ataduras de linho – aqui e ali, no entanto, podiam se ver pedaços da pele recoberta de feridas. Se não fosse tão enérgico nos gestos, de certo seria tomado por um homem acometido pela pior das pragas.

– …e quando cair a noite… – A garota nem ao menos notara a interrupção do monologo monótono e sem sentido do tutor, quando esse passou a sibilar, repreendendo-a. – Danelle, meu rubi, devemos ir agora.

A menina havia estancado há alguns passos do homem, encarando absorta uma das mulheres agachadas à entrada do extenso prédio de pedra onde ficavam as cozinhas. Não era capaz de perceber a grandiosidade do pavilhão de teto abobadado a sua frente; tampouco era capaz de notar o olhar assustado que a serviçal dirigira a seus senhores quando notou ser observada com tamanha intensidade. Tinha olhos apenas para o coelho desfalecido nas mãos da mulher, observando atentamente a mancha vermelha que crescia e empapava o pelo onde a faca o havia feito uma incisão; era como se houvesse sido hipnotizada, assistindo as gordas gotas de sangue se formarem lentamente e se desprenderem, caindo na terra batida.

Apenas desviou o olhar quando a mão enrijecida apertou delicadamente seu ombro, as ataduras ásperas raspando na pele macia. Lorde Lothston a encarava de cima, o rosto desfigurado destorcido no que pretendia ser um sorriso – dentes amarelos expostos de maneira grotesca. Seu olhar, no entanto, tinha um quê de cumplicidade que apenas ela poderia ter visto.

A alguns passos estava Lucas se esgueirando para contempla-la, com os olhos temerosos como os de um rato covarde. Nunca ousaria se aproximar demais na presença do senhor seu pai.

* * *

Não seguia trilha alguma, como nas tantas outras vezes nas quais estivera no bosque sagrado. Esgueirava-se por entre as árvores sem nunca hesitar, sabendo exatamente para onde ia. Havia retirado o pente que ainda prendia os cabelos e deixou os cachos descerem soltos pelas costas. Do desalinho de momentos atrás pouco restara, ficando apenas um tom displicente dado pelo vestido levemente amarrotado. Os dedos afagavam distraidamente as pedras negras que decoravam o cabo e os dentes afiados de metal do adorno descartado.

Em uma das pequenas clareiras, interrompeu a caminhada. Sentia as meias finas enrolarem pelas coxas e enfiou as mãos pelas saias para ajeita-las no lugar novamente. Prendeu o pente no cano baixo do sapato, evitando que ele fosse perdido pelo caminho. Antes que pudesse retornar, no entanto, foi surpreendida por uma voz vinda das árvores por onde passara.

– Lady Danelle Lothston? – A voz era clara e firme, seu interlocutor não muito afastado de onde a própria jovem estava. Ela pôs se de pé em um instante, procurando quem se dirigiria a ela naquele lugar. A voz era firme e grave demais para ser o primo – e de qualquer modo ela sabia que ele nunca ousaria segui-la e, quiçá, denunciar-se daquele modo. Ela sabia que havia lhe ferido o orgulho. Ele a procuraria eventualmente (e a garota tinha tanta certeza disso quanto de que a noite cairia ao fim do dia), mas não agora.

O estranho surgiu por entre as árvores – não era muito mais velho do que ela própria, mas tinha a constituição sólida e robusta de um cavaleiro. Era loiro como os rapazes do oeste e apresentava-se com um nobre, a julgar pelos tecidos caros de suas vestes e pelas belas gemas que ornamentavam a bainha da faca que trazia a cintura.

Ela estreitou os olhos. Ao notar que ela nada responderia, prosseguiu o outro em tom zombeteiro:

– Responda-me, mi Lady, o que diria seu tio se soubesse que a senhora de Harrenhal anda tendo encontros furtivos com o primo no bosque sagrado? – Ele parecia divertir-se imensamente com a posição de poder na qual acreditava estar, indo altivo de encontro a ela. Sem se deixar intimidar, a jovem cruzou os braços diante do corpo e ergueu uma sobrancelha em reprovação. Nunca temera Lorde Lothston e, se o petulante estranho queria assusta-la, teria de se esforçar muitíssimo mais para tal. – A mais preciosa das flores do jardim de Harrenhal sendo desperdiçada assim, com aquele jovem tolo e fraco. Uma desonra! – O tom falsamente lamentoso deixava, todavia, escapar uma nota de cobiça. – Todos os tratados e acordos que poderiam vir de um bom casamento arruinados pela luxuria dos jovens. Tsc, tsc.

A expressão dela suavizou-se e, como uma criança apanhada em uma travessura, ela mordeu o lábio inferior na mais inocente das expressões.

– Oh, mas as coisas não precisam ser assim, não é mesmo? – Ela disse brandamente, aproximando-se ainda mais. Deixou os dedos macios acariciarem a face dele com leveza e, então, se colocou nas pontas dos pés, para sussurrar em seu ouvido. – Por que envolver Lorde Lothston nessa história quando podemos todos sair ganhando se for capaz de guardar esse pequeno segredo?

Aquele homem não tinha ideia de com quem estava falando.

* * *

A menina subiu no banco e debruçou-se sobre a antiga mesa de madeira, com queixo enterrado nas mãos. Observava atentamente a cada mínimo gesto do tutor, que enrolava as mangas da camisa negra até os cotovelos, expondo ainda mais ataduras e cicatrizes. A figura grotesca não parecia lhe causar repulsa; o mesmo não podia ser dito, no entanto, da criadagem: todos mantinham considerável distância, evitando até mesmo olhar para seus senhores. Não era comum ver o castelão por aqueles lados e ninguém parecia disposto a incitar sua ira – afinal de contas, o homem nunca foi conhecido por sua benevolência.

Puxou um dos coelhos pelas patas, erguendo-o diante dos olhos e analisando-o indiferente ao sofrimento do animal, que gania e se debatia em desespero. Estendeu o braço em direção à menina, oferecendo o animal para que ela mesma segurasse. Notando a hesitação dela, ele puxou o bicho pela pele anterior do pescoço, indicando como ela deveria fazer.

Por um instante, ela pareceu fascinada pela vida que pulsava e se debatia em suas mãos. O torpor pareceu romper apenas quando o homem a sua frente lhe estendeu uma longa e afiada lamina. Ergueu os olhos para ele e, não necessitando de nenhuma outra palavra dela, o homem contornou a mesa e gesticulou, com a pompa que lhe era peculiar, indicando o espaço logo abaixo do externo.

– Aqui. – Ele disse simplesmente, colocando a mão da menina onde indicava. Ela podia sentir o coração palpitando tão rápido como as asas de um beija-flor sob seus dedos. Não careceu de nenhuma outra palavra; seus instintos sabiam exatamente o que deveria ser feito. Os dedos dela pegaram a faca e num gesto quase mecânico, ela inseriu a lamina precisamente onde seu tio havia indicado. Um último suspiro e o animal desfalecera, como uma boneca de pano, o sangue quente e viscoso minava do pequeno corte, escorrendo pela lamina e pela pequena mão que a segurava, pingando na mesa.

E, naquele momento, o deleite a consumiu. Nem ao menos notou a mão enfaixada, apoiada em seu ombro, em aprovação.

* * *

Ela empurrou de uma só vez a faca longa contra a lateral dele – a carne cedendo à lamina praticamente sem resistência até que o cabo encontrasse as costelas. Por um instante, o rapaz tencionou articular suas últimas palavras; estas, no entanto, morreram estranguladas na garganta e restou-lhe apenas um gargarejo. Os olhos giraram nas órbitas e o corpo cedeu ao próprio peso, desmontando na direção dela e imprensando-a contra a casca da árvore. A mãozinha alva e macia ainda segurava o cabo da faca com tenacidade – a pele agora tingida de vermelho pelo sangue quente que escorria.

Não se moveu sob o peso do morto de pronto – limitou-se a apreciar o sentimento de regozijo que a tomava.

Foi a voz aguda de Lucas que a trouxe de volta, chamando seu nome. O tom oscilara entre o pânico e o receio, um rato covarde como sempre fora. Ela nada respondeu; se limitou a retirar bruscamente a faca que calara seu parceiro, aumentando o talho profundo que fizera e deixando o sangue empapar livremente as vestes nobres do defunto. Empurrou-o com as mãos e o joelho, deixando desmontar sem a menor delicadeza na terra. Encarou-o de cima, observando friamente os olhos ainda semicerrados e a boca entreaberta, da qual escorria um filete de sangue. Jogou a faca sobre o peito do morto.

Quando ela ergueu os olhos para o primo, sorria delicadamente.

Passou por cima do defunto, não se preocupando em desviar. Enfiou-lhe a bota no peito e sentiu as costelas quebrarem, mas permaneceu impassível como se passasse por cima de uma raiz de árvore. Parou em frente ao primo e ergueu o rosto delicadamente para que a encarasse, com o indicador que ainda permanecera imaculado. Encostou os lábios nos dele e ali plantou um beijo casto. Nos olhos dele eram apavorados, confusos.

Afastou-se tão calmamente quando viera, afagando-lhe o rosto e, por fim, deu-lhe as costas.

– Procura-me quando cair a noite, em meus aposentos. – Não se deu ao trabalho de olhar por cima do ombro, apenas dirigiu-se as árvores. – Agora, no entanto, não devem nos ver juntos. Tome teu caminho, meu primo.

* * *

Reviews e críticas construtivas são enormemente apreciadas. :)


End file.
